Of Sweets and Second Chances
by Maiokoe
Summary: Erza Knightwalker was no stranger to rage. Nor was she unfamiliar with people trying to take her life. But it's been seven years since the war ended. Sure, she didn't expect people to want to be her best friend, but at-least maybe they could see she's changed. And not attack her in the street. Edo-Erza and Edo-Yukino friendship(?)


A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you so much for your support~!

Another one-shot, created with the help of my brother~! 'Y' and 'E' this time! I offered him the choice of Edo-versions. So, this time around, it's Edo-Erza and Yukino!

Go easy on me, I've no idea about Edo-Yukino! I mean, in the anime, she's all confident but once she got kicked out, she was weepy and sad and timid. And that trend continued once they were imprisoned. So, I just made her the opposite of that.

* * *

The girl with white hair gazed around the tree stump building situated in the capital city, hands on her hips. Her lips curled into something recognized as disgust. The two men behind her gazed around curiously. "Fairy Tail, huh? I've heard so many stories…" the blond was in awe. The dark haired man beside him shrugged a bit.

"Ours was better."

The woman threw a look over her shoulder at him, eyes narrowed. "Is that why we were the only ones to survive, Ro-kun?" Her voice was dark and the man flinched as their past was brought to the forefront of his mind. "Look at them, _half_ their Guild lives, excluding the ones who ran. We're three of, what? Six?" she snorted, shaking her head.

Seated at a table, Cana spotted the newcomers and smiled warmly. It was nearly empty in the building, many members off on jobs or home. "Hello, welcome! Would you care for some tea? Or are you here to post a job?" the lady inquired politely, motioning towards the still steaming tea pot in the center of her table. She eyed the strangers curiously. The woman stood in front in dark jeans tucked into black calf-high boots. She wore a dark teal long sleeve shirt with a white vest over it. Her hair was almost the same style as Lisanna's had been and the resemblance made Cana smile. A blond peered over her shoulder with wide blue eyes. A green tank top, beige cargo shorts, and dark brown sandals. On her other side, a man with black hair and red eyes watched her. Cana's smile widened as his attire closely resembled Gajeel's; that is, black dress slacks, a gray button-up, loose black tie, and a black jacket.

"We're not really ones for tea," the woman drawled, eyes narrowed in distaste. "We just wanted to come and see the _famous_ Fairy Tail, ya know?" her smile turned cruel as her eyes took in the place. "Not really much to look at, is it?"

Cana frowned.

"H-hey, Yu, let's not be rude," the blonde murmured, looking around quickly. The few patrons of the bar were eyeing them. And not in joy.

"Quiet, Sti-chan." He drew back, glancing over at his partner. Red eyes rolled Heavenward before returning their gaze to the woman. "So, since the war's over, you guys just sit around and, what? Repair houses?" Oh yes, she had heard of what their jobs mostly consisted of.

Cana rose, moving towards the newcomers. Her dress dragged a bit against the floor, her bonnet tight over her hair. "Excuse me, but really, there's no need to be so rude. Are you here to request a job be done?" she settled before the trio, hands clasped before her stomach. The blonde swallowed thickly, looking to his companions for direction. The woman merely stared at her, lips pressed tight together. The other man offered her a smile.

"We merely wanted to come see the legendary Fairy Tail. We were once part of a Guild, some years ago, if you can believe that." Their white haired leader shot him a dark look but he pretended to ignore it.

Cana's hands flew to her lips, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, oh I'm so sorry! You three must have been so young! You weren't hurt, were you?" The woman blinked hard at her, the blonde nearly began crying at her response, and the dark haired man smiled lightly.

"Not severely, thank you." Cana grabbed his hand, dragging him forward. "Um, Miss—"

"Come, have tea with me! Tell me all about yourselves~!" the brunette ordered, pushing him into one of the empty seats at her table. "Come come!" she waved to his friends. The skittish blonde looked to the woman before swallowing once more and hurrying to join his partner. He sat stiffly in his seat, hands clasped tightly in his lap. Cana smiled warmly at him. Then she turned her sights on the Lisanna-look-alike.

Who snorted.

"As if," and turned on her heel, striding away. Cana looked crushed.

"Don't mind her. She'll be back after her walk," the dark haired man reassured her. She let out a soft little sigh. "I am Rogue Lada and this is my friend, Sting Wuhdl." Sting offered her a small smile. Cana beamed at him and he quickly dropped his eyes.

"I'm so pleased to meet you! I'm Cana!" She happily poured them tea and the two eyed each other before taking careful sips. "So you were once part of a Guild?" She jumped right in, something they hadn't expected. Sting choked and after several hard claps on the back from Rogue, was able to breathe once again. "Oh, I apologize! How bold of me!"

"No, it's fine. Yes. Sabertooth." The woman's concern slipped away in favor of immense sadness. Sting kept his eyes down, uncomfortable with the entire situation.

"Oh… Sabertooth… I wasn't aware any had…" Cana trailed off, not sure how to end.

Rogue could only shrug. "We were quite young and happened to be out when the first attack came. It did a lot of damage and come the next few… Well. There wasn't much of a fight."

* * *

Yukino Grisorio scowled, kicking at the ground as she walked. Her stupid friends, sitting down and having _tea_ as if it was the obvious thing to do! Fairy Tail, bah! As if they were all that! They only survived because they had that machine to save them every time! All they did was run! Why should they get so much fame then, huh? Cowards, the lot of them, running from the danger and hiding away. _They_ had fought, along with so many other Guilds, but where was their fame? Their entire _families_ , decimated by the Royal Army. Any survivors were scorned and hated until they were destroyed.

But Fairy Tail? Oho, _no_ , they were _heroes_.

"Heroes, huh? The hell did they even do to deserve that… Stupid Fairies…" she growled, pausing in her walk to lean against a wall. She closed her eyes tightly. "Fairy Tail this, and Fairy Tail that… Where was Sabertooth in all that?"

"Dead."

Her eyes flew open, glowering at the woman standing silently a few feet in-front of her. Rage as she saw the scarlet hair, recognized the woman who had _personally and without mercy destroyed her family_.

" **You."**

Erza Knightwalker tilted her head lightly. "I take it you had family members in that Guild then?" Her voice was light, as if making such casual conversation was a normal occurrence for her. Which, it probably was, given how she was free and clear, standing here talking to her.

Yukino lunged, hands reaching for the woman. "You killed my family, Erza Knightwalker!" she screeched. "You destroyed my Guild! Die, and repent!"

* * *

" _For the love of all that's holy, LET ME GO AND LET ME KILL YOU!"_ The Fairy Tail members in the building looked to the doors. Cana raised a questioning brow to her new friends. Sting paled and rose quickly, mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words, but not a sound came out. Rogue stood slowly, brushing down his suit and moving towards the open doors. Sting followed, gripping his coat.

Silhouetted from the light, two women walked in, a third thrown over one's shoulder. Lucy stalked forward, grinning brightly. "Hey guys, I'm back~!" and then Erza Knightwalker stepped forth, a white haired girl over her shoulder, struggling. Four people reacted a bit differently.

At the bar, Mirajane clasped her hands together tightly, tears gathering in her eyes. Elfman rose, reaching out to steady himself. Both their voices breathed, "Lisanna?" while Rogue and Sting prepared themselves for a fight. It'd been so long, but Erza Knightwalker was still around.

The redhead zeroed in on them. "She with you?" Rogue gave a short nod, not trusting her at-all. "Teach her manners." And tossed the woman towards them. They dived for her, falling back as they caught her, breathing heavy while their fearless leader screamed obscenities at the woman once called "Fairy Hunter". "I suggest you keep her in those," Erza remarked as they went to work on her binds. "Vicious little girl. Attacked me in the street." Rogue narrowed his eyes on her. She raised her chin. "Would you like to try?" He held her eyes for a few seconds before he dropped them, hands going slack against the ropes. Yukino began tearing into him and Sting breathed deep, trying to remain calm and not cry. "I understand you three were once brats of Sabertooth."

They tensed and Yukino was shooting daggers at the former military woman. "Yes," was Rogue's tight response.

They didn't expect Erza's look to soften or for her to look away in shame. And then bow to them. "For that, I am sorry. I cannot take back my actions, nor bring back your families. All I can offer is my deep shame and apologies. I do not expect your forgiveness, nor do I deserve it."

A sharp thud and they jerked, looking up into the face of Lucy Ashley. She crouched in-front of them, head tilted to the side as she watched them. Her eyes narrowed and as the silence stretched on, she grinned. "You can let her go. If she tries anything again, we'll just tie her up!" she seemed too cheerful about that, but they did as she suggested, helping their friend. She scowled at them, but made no move to attack.

She took in all the Fairy Tail members, who looked as though seeing Erza was a common occurrence. "You lot…" she hissed and Sting quickly dived for her, covering her mouth.

"N-no, Yu, didn't tick them off!" he pleaded with her. Her expression twisted into something ugly, but Rogue took over.

"You all have accepted Erza Knightwalker, despite what she did to you?" he spoke slowly, not understanding it himself.

"Erza…" It was Cana who spoke up and everyone quieted for her to speak. "Erza did what she thought was right. She was told Mages were the reason the magic was disappearing. And she trusted the old King unconditionally. While that Loyalty was admirable," Cana hurried to say, seeing Erza's expression drop, "He used that loyalty to have her do terrible things. Yes, many lost their lives, but…" and Cana smiled lightly. "It's a new day. A new world. Should we not embrace that and accept the changes? Erza has changed and after that day," here, the entirety of Fairy Tail grinned, "she saw herself for what she could be. And she liked that side of her, that Other Erza. So, she strived to change it. You were reluctant in the beginning," some laughed and Erza looked pointedly away. "But you're becoming that Erza. The one that would willingly give her life for her friends. For her Guild. For Fairy Tail."

"Or anyone in trouble," Lucy hummed, now seated at a table, a mug in her hand. "I swear, you just dive head-first into danger. Sometimes you're too much trouble," Lucy shook her head, taking a swig.

Yukino rose and her friends stood quickly behind her. She took a few steps closer to Erza, then paused, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, lips pressed tight together.

Then she turned her head away and walked up the short flight of steps, making to leave. "If you're a changed person," she bit out, voice harsh with the tears she was holding back. She stood three feet from her mortal enemy. "Do the proper thing and repent for all the evil you've done. A different Erza? As if. I don't know what parallel world you think you've seen," Yukino snarled, turning her head slightly to look at her. "But _I_ will never accept you. Not after you murdered my big sister. _Right in-front of me._ And smiled, laughing over her corpse."

And the white-haired mage left, her friends hurrying past Erza and wrapping their arms around her, moving her away from the Guild.

Silence descended on the boisterous Guild at the girl's parting words, not looking at the scarlet haired woman. They too recalled their own horrors executed by her hand and tried hard to continue to see her as the woman who was a little quiet, but altogether okay, and sat at a table with Lucy and watched the goings on of the Guild with such happiness in her eyes.

Could they ever? Really forgive her? She changed, yes, but…

Was it enough?

Lucy slammed her mug on the table, startling the many members around her. Cana's hand flew to her chest, trying to calm down her rapidly racing heart. Lucy settled back in her chair, her face oddly blank. "Erza." The woman raised her eyes, meeting her friend head-on. "It's been seven years. Tell me; what have you done in all that time?" Lucy sat up a little straighter and crossed her arms. Under a table in the back, Gray and Natsu huddled closer to each other. "Have you just sat around, not caring? Or, maybe planning on doing more harm? Killed anyone lately? Maimed someone?"

Erza's brows furrowed, but said nothing to defend herself. She didn't deserve these people's forgiveness and if they revoked it now, she wouldn't blame them.

"You haven't. you helped rebuild the city. You're now Captain of the Guard—pretty brutal at that—and you protect the people from any threat that may dare to reach them. Yeah, you've done some God-awful things, but weren't we all a Dark Guild?" everyone looked away from her questing eyes. "Can we say we didn't do some horrible things, just to survive?" Silence. "She was just following orders and we were just surviving. Sure, we've lost people. But we're still here to remember them. And she's here, reliving that every day with us." Lucy leaned back, serious. "I'd say we're just about even."

"Lucy, I—" The blonde raised a hand, silencing the woman's protests. A dark grin lit her lips.

"I said just about. I've a brilliant idea for you to make up the last bit."

Erza was not amused, but accepted her punishment all the same.

* * *

Flowers decorated every headstone, marked or not, on the land that had once belonged to the Sabertooth Guild Hall. The trio could only stare, blinking rapidly at the sea of colors in the otherwise flat plain. Eight rows back, red bobbed along, pausing at each grave before it disappeared for a minute or two, only to reappear and proceed down the line.

"Is… is that… _Erza?_ " was Sting's incredulous whisper. Yukino's eyes narrowed at the blatant disrespect the devil-woman was showing and set out to make it right—only for Rogue to pull her back.

"Let. Go." Her voice was trembling and low. How _dare_ she. How dare she come here, to their home, and lay flowers. Did she think this would absolve her of her sins? Make everything okay? She was _waay_ off if she thought that.

"Yukino, I think… I think she's trying to apologize." Rogue murmured. She stared at him in confusion. "Perhaps she truly is sorry for all she's done. That doesn't excuse her," he added, after her eyes narrowed, "but is she not trying?"

"With _flowers_."

"But all the same. I feel the same way as you do, we both do," Sting bowed his head, eyes shut tight. Rogue continued, "She didn't hurt you. She easily could have killed you, public space or not, and she did bow her head to us. The Erza Knightwalker I remember," he watched the woman continue placing flowers at their family's graves, "was too proud to admit she was wrong. To admit she made a mistake. The Erza Knightwalker I remember was cruel and merciless."

"She still is! It's an act, don't you see?! She doesn't care, she's just doing this, probably because the Prince forced her!"

"Then why is she crying?" whispered Sting. Yukino jerked, staring at him. He wouldn't look at her, but he pointed at Erza. "I can hear her… She's apologizing. To everyone. She's crying."

Yukino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Rogue let go and let out a breath when she didn't go after the redhead. "I hear her too," Rogue added quietly. They both had exception hearing, something Yukino scoffed at on regular basis. He stiffened and Yukino raised a brow. He looked away, swallowing hard.

"His father," Sting breathed. Yukino watched the woman kneel down, out of their sight. She remained there longer than the others, but she wasn't stupid enough to think the devil-woman actually saw the resemblance between Rogue and the man who died eight years ago. She couldn't possibly remember every face.

Could she?

* * *

Trekking back to the first row of tombstones, Erza rubbed harshly at her eyes. The cart that had held all the dozens of bouquets trailed along behind her, squeaking every so often. Reaching that first line, she dropped the handle, moving to stand in the center of the row and bowing low, eyes closed as tears once again leaked through. All the faces swirled in her mind and she swallowed.

"Please, allow me to express my deep apologies. What I did, was something no one can ever convince me is okay. I know everyone still sees me as that person and no matter how much I change, that's all I can ever be known as. What I did…" she choked and one hand raised to her face, covering her mouth as she sobbed. It was a few minutes of quietly struggling with herself before she could continue, voice thick with tears. "What I took from you, can never be returned… and I deserve none of your forgiveness. I will not ask it, nor your children's. I know I do not even deserve to walk upon this earth with them. All the pain that I caused…" She heaved out a heavy breath and straightened, raising her hands in prayer, eyes still closed. "I hope that you find peace in your after-lives. Should you not, I take full responsibility." She nodded to herself and opened her eyes, swiping at them harshly. "Please know that I will never take another life, the vow I promised seven years ago when this war ended. As Captain of the Guard now, even if I'm in a position where it is either them or me, I accept that fate. To atone for all the pain I've caused. To offer my life, meager as it is."

And she picked up the handle of her cart and marched away.

From the trees, Yukino could only watch her move further and further away. Sting rocked back and forth on his heels, crouched low to the ground as he clutched at his lips, making sure no sound could escape, tears rolling down his cheeks. Beside him, Rogue bowed his head in prayer.

* * *

Three weeks later, after Erza decided to buy out most of the florists in the city, three figures emerged from outside. No one noticed them until they were down the steps. Cana beamed and began to wave them over before she realized they were heading towards one table. She gasped. "L-Lucy!"

"Mm?" the blonde looked up from her lunch curiously. Cana pointed at the group and Lucy vaulted over the table. "Oi, hey, you three, hold up there!" A box slammed in-front of Erza and the redhead looked up in alarm.

Yukino had her arms crossed tightly and wouldn't look at her. "I won't forgive you," was her simple statement. Erza could only stare before her eyes were drawn down to the box.

Fairy Tail held its breath.

Erza eased open the lid, peeking inside. Her face betrayed her confusion and she poked the lid open further. "…strawberry cake?" A blush was visible on Yukino's cheeks, but it was the blond who raised his hand, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I-It was my idea." Yukino's frown deepened.

Erza's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out their reasoning for giving her… a cake. "Why?" She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know, but it had to be asked.

Sting poked the toe of his sandal into the wooden floors. "W-well… I mean… May-maybe you have changed…"

"The flowers were nice. Thank you," was Rogue's clarification.

Erza eyed the cake dubiously.

"Do you like it or not, huh?" Yukino snapped at her.

Erza mustered a tight smile. "I'm not fond of sweets," Yukino's face was beginning to twist into something ugly and Erza was expecting her to start screeching. "But I will accept it. You have my thanks." The woman huffed out an angry breath and marched towards the doors, the scowl still present on her lips as she disappeared. Erza watched the two remaining men, who were having a silent conversation with their eyes and slight movements of the head.

Firm nods and they faced her. "A peace offering," Rogue stated. "I can't guarantee we'll be best friends," Sting shook his head, eyes trailing to the doors, "but we will try and see beyond what we know of you. To see this Other Erza Cana spoke of." She gave them a slow nod.

That was more than she ever expected. From anyone.

"Ro, we should…" Sting tugged a bit on his coat and Rogue nodded.

"Goodbye, Erza." Sting swallowed as his partner's red eyes landed on him, giving him an expectant look.

"B-bye, Erza…" he mumbled before racing after Yukino. Rogue bowed lightly at the waist, following after him at a slower pace.

Fairy Tail was left in a stunned silence. And in that few minutes before they collected their wits, Erza took a small forkful of the cake sitting before her. A moment and she tilted her head to the side in thought.

It wasn't as sweet as she thought it would be. Not too bad, actually. She could get used to it.

* * *

So? Any thoughts? Good? Bad? Again, I had no idea about Yukino, but, I thought since she and Lucy are fairly similar in personality, I guess I modeled her after Edo-Lucy. And Sting and Rogue swapped because, you know, Edolas is parallel and such. And yeah, since Fairy Tail didn't have that seven year gap, they would have aged with the Sabertooth kids. So everyone's older(not that I really made that clear, huh…?) while the trio is the age they are now. Were. Before the year gap.

He needs to stop with the gaps. Seriously.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it~!


End file.
